Love vs love
by PrinnyPrincess
Summary: Another Uchiha? To marry Sasuke? Is Gaara jealous of this? Wow...
1. Prologue

"Hokage-Sama!" cried a villager. The Hokage walked out of his doorway and grumbled, "What now."  
"Hokage-Sama! A visitor!"  
"So?"  
"A descendant of the Uchiha clan."  
The Hokage's eyes widened, the last surviving Uchiha was Sasuke and no other after they were wiped out. He hurried to the scene.  
"Uuuuh." Random villagers had pitchforks.  
"Where did you come from stranger?" The mysterious visitor looked up to the Hokage.  
"I. I do not want to insult you." The stranger looked down shamefully.  
"Come now child, what is there to be afraid of?"  
"I. Have an arranged marriage here in this village."  
This came to shock the Hokage, "To who?"  
".Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage's eyes widened. 


	2. Reunited

She bowed, "Yes Hokage-Sama, arranged by the gods, I have been sent to." She gulped, "Marry Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
"Ok. Takahashi, bring this maiden to Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
"Sir, I-"  
  
"Now!"  
  
He sighed, "Yes, follow me young lady."  
  
"HIYA!!!~"  
  
Birds flew rapidly out of the trees, the mysterious girl smiled, "Birds." Just then a random ninja reading "Come Come Paradise" appeared before them.  
  
The guide halted and took a soldier like pose, "Sir! A visitor for young Uchiha Sasuke!"  
  
"Oh? And who is this visitor?" He glanced at the girl. She remained calm.  
  
"I'm Uchiha Yami. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Uchiha? Interesting. Follow me." She glanced at her guide. He nodded. She followed Kakashi-San to a training ground where she was a little amazed by the ninjas training there.  
  
"Oi!" He yelled up into a tree, "Sasuke! Visitor!"  
  
A figured fell from the tree then a person, Sasuke, stood up.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, "Sasuke...-kun!"  
  
"Eh?? Yami?!?"  
  
"Sasuke!!" She pounced him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back. Sakura spotted them then steamed up.  
  
"Sasuke! I. I. I thought you were dead. After he attacked and-."  
  
He stood up and she fell, "Hey-."  
But she was interrupted, "I don't ever want to here about that."  
She stuck out her bottom lip, "Why you always so mean, I worry about you."  
"I don't need to be worried over."  
She was starting to get mad, "Like hell you don't! I worried about you everyday! I wondered if you were still alive!" She started to cry, "I cried every night! And you think I shouldn't worry now?! I've found you! And now. You don't seem to care!" He grabbed her and hugged her so tight. "I thought he killed you too, and I do care," Sasuke comforted her. Sakura was red. "But now you're here now, with me," He hugged her tighter, "And that's what matters."  
She started to cry. "Sasuke-Kun." Then she passed out, Sasuke kept her in his arms. "I think she should rest, she used lots of chakra to get here, I'll take her to your room-."  
"No, I will." Sasuke said stubbornly. Kakashi-san looked at him curiously. "Fine." Sasuke lifted Yami up and gazed at her sleeping. Then walked away.  
"Whoa! Creepy!" said Naruto.  
"I wonder what their relationship is." Wondered Sakura out loud.  
Kakashi answered that question with ease, "They're engaged." Both Naruto and Sakura became shocked. "How can you tell?" They asked eagerly in unison. "The gods." He lied, "Now back to training." They obediently obeyed.  
  
Sasuke laid Yami in his bed and tucked her in. Then sat down on the bed. "Why are you here Yami?" He whispered. "Why now. Why not after he attacked?" Sasuke thought back; "Yami!" Young Sasuke yelled. "Sasuke-kun! One day," she struggled, she was being carried to safety from her mother, grunting, she spoke again, "I'll come back for you! I'll find you!" Then she disappeared into the darkness. Then Sasuke was left alone in the ruins. "Yami. I'll never forget your promise," He held back tears, "Never!" He yelled. Now, here she was, they were reunited again. With no danger but-  
"Mmm." She moaned, "Sasuke-kun." She struggled to open her eyes.  
"Shhh, you used much chakra, you must rest."  
She groaned, "But. I came here for something." This interested him slightly. "I. Remember the battle? And I was." A sudden pain hit her but she kept going, "Carried away?" He nodded, "I was given to a messenger who took me to the Hidden Sand Village. As a foreigner. I wasn't taken to kindly. There was only one person who would acknowledge me." Sasuke took this in, remembering Naruto's words. But staying on Yami's, "His name was Gaara." This made his eyes widen, Gaara? Gaara as in the sand Gaara? "He. He reminded me of you. No matter how I was different, I had a best friend. That's why I trained hard to come. Gaara's here isn't he? And. You're here." She sat up in her bed and took Sasuke's hand, "There's also. More to it." In a split second, she fainted. Sasuke panicked a little. "Yami!" he yelled, wanting to know more.  
There was a knock at the door that made Sasuke break out of his little state. "Who's there?" The doorknob turned and in the doorway was Gaara.  
"Yami? Oh."  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke said bitterly.  
Just then, Yami regained consciousness. "G-Gaara? Gaara!" She sprang up wanting to hug him but the pain was too much. He ran to her side and she dropped again into slumber. He took her hand and Sasuke stood up rapidly. "Leave here alone demon!" He yelled, overprotective. Gaara shot him a cold look then rolled his eyes back to Yami.  
"You know. When I saw her in our village for the first time, I thought 'Yes! Another one to kill!' and yet. No matter how I tried. She was emotionally protected from harm. I envied her. She was almost like me, no friends. Though I thought I had it all, while she had it all without having anything special." "She does have something special, Uchiha blood." Sasuke said coldly.  
"So she's related to you?" Then Yami's eyes opened, she groaned, every time she woke, she groaned. Knowing the pain was too much, so she stayed still. "Yami." Gaara smiled softly. She smiled back then looked at Sasuke who looked a little flushed. "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" He looked at her then looked away angrily.  
"I told you I don't need to be worried over." Then he walked out. Yami eventually got mad again, "Sasuke-kun! I told you! You-!" But she stopped after seeing the door slammed. "Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry. For whatever I did." She hugged Gaara, the closest person she cared about at the moment, with tears in her eyes. "Gaara. Do you think it's wrong to love somebody?" Gaara as he was, showed no emotion, "I wouldn't know. I was never loved." "But I mean you loving someone." He didn't reply. 


	3. No Way!

"I haven't seen Sasuke so depressed!" exclaimed Sakura watching Sasuke train.  
"Yeah. I can even beat him now!" Naruto thought about this thought then laughed.  
Just then, Yami came running, "Sasuke-kun!" She had a little smile. Her hair flowed up and down as she ran, like the ocean, only her hair was brown. He looked up at her and slightly smiled. Yami pounced him.  
"Energized I see." He remarked  
She gave him a flirty smile, "Yup! And. I'm sorry. Gaara's just a good friend." He didn't seem to care about this.  
"It's. Okay." She brightened then hugged him.  
"So. I've just got in, can you show me around?" They linked arms.  
"Well." He glanced at Kakashi-san who nodded, "Sure."  
"Yay!" She screamed happily. Sakura looked at them, fire in her eyes.  
Naruto looked at the young couple in awe as they walked away, "So young."  
"Well that's how it is in the Uchiha clan." He stated truthfully.  
  
"Wow! Look at the stuff!" Yami yelled going booth to booth in the marketplace. She spotted a beautiful necklace and went to take money out of her purse, but Sasuke paid first.  
"You're the guest." He smiled.  
"But. Sasuke-kun. You didn't-."  
"Nonsense, nothing is more special than you." He sparkled. He bent his head down for a romantic kiss, just then-  
  
"Yami?" Sasuke said, waving his hand across her face.  
"Hmm?" She stuttered blankly. Then remembered the dream and blushed.  
"Well, you passed out awhile ago. Again. I'm getting a little worried."  
"I don't need to be worried about." She said, joking around.  
"That's not funny." Sasuke grunted.  
"Oh? It isn't? I'm sorry I bring up such useless things." She said, then got up and started to walk away.  
"O-oi, Yami? Hey!" He ran up and grabbed her arm, she turned, "Are you. Mad?"  
"Mad? Of course not! Why would I be mad?" She slipped her hand into his and smiled, "Let's just enjoy the day!"  
  
Sasuke sighed, "She always passes out." He whined.  
Sakura looked at him, a little shocked. She had never seen him use other emotions, only until Yami came to the village. It seemed he was slowly turning into Naruto, only better, and hotter.  
"Mmm. Huh? Oh! Sasuke-kun!" Yami sprang up. "How'd I get here?" she asked blankly.  
"Eh? Uh. That's of no concern." He said.  
The door sprang open, "Yami-chan!" screamed Tenmari.  
"Tenmari!" screeched Yami who got up and hugged her friend.  
"Eh? It's you! That girl!" Naruto said.  
Tenmari looked at him, "What? 'That girl'? Oh how flattering." She yawned him off. "Yami! I didn't know you were here!"  
Yami blushed, "Well." She looked at Sasuke, who looked at the two of them confused, "Ha, just came to reclaim some lost memory."  
"Oh? Done?"  
"Well. No. Not yet."  
Just then, Gaara walked in, "Yami, we have to leave."  
"What? But-" Yami tried to protest.  
"There is some business to attend to in the sand country." Tenmari's eyes widened.  
"No! She won't go to that!"  
"What, what is 'that'?" Yami asked. Tenmari looked at Yami painfully then turned away.  
"You know of what she must do?" Gaara asked, it was obvious he had no clue either. Tenmari cried.  
"Tenmari!" yelled Yami and ran to her friend. Sasuke looked a little scared.  
"What would the sand want to do with Yami? She did nothing. Even if she's part of-" Yami waved her hands in the air. "So. They have no clue." Sasuke thought.  
"They. They." She cried more, "They want to kill her." Everyone's eyes widened. 


End file.
